


Прятки от папки

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Gen, Kid Mavis Dracula, Missing Scene, Vampires in the form of a mouse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Игры у отцов и детей бывают самые разные...





	Прятки от папки

Две летучие мыши — совсем маленькая (детёныш, наверное) и побольше — летали над замком. Они весело смеялись, купались в серебристых лучах луны и, похоже, вовсю наслаждались жизнью.

Неожиданно маленькая чёрная мышка с прекрасными голубыми глазами ловко вспорхнула выше и скрылась в ночных облаках, весело прокричав:

— Прятки от папки! Йу-ху!

— Ах вот как?! — нетопырь, бывший, видно, тем самым «папкой», скрипуче засмеялся. Распластав крылья, он бросился следом за дочерью, уверенно скользя в густой массе облаков.

Взмах, ещё один. Рывок и в сторону. Кульбит. Поворот. Сальто.

Этот взрослый летучий мыш явно имел немалый опыт.

— Доча, ты где? — приговаривал он, оглядывая ближайшие облачные массы. — Куда ты спряталась, мышуля? Выходи!

Мышка, затаившаяся за одной из самых больших тучек, не удержалась и хихикнула, тем самым привлекая внимание. Нетопырь повернул голову, забавно шевельнув длинными ушами, и рванул в сторону звука.

— Комарик, ты здесь?

Естественно, мышка уже беззвучно перенеслась за другое облако, по пути не удержавшись и обдав отца ветерком из-под трепещущих крыльев. Мыш застрекотал в недоумении, повернул голову и завертел ею во все стороны.

— Сейчас найду-у-у!

Малышка снова хихикнула, и снова острый вампирий слух уловил этот звук. Нетопырь сложил крылья и бесшумно спланировал на нижнюю тучку. Зарывшись тельцем в прохладную массу, он принялся высматривать дочь снизу.

Ага, вон она — затаилась за крупным облачком, негодница! Без звука, который бы выдал его местонахождение, нетопырь взвился в воздух и сцапал взвизгнувшую мышку в когтистые объятья.

— Фух, пап, это ты! — та не предприняла попытки к бегству. Напротив, она прижалась к мохнатой груди отца, отдаваясь на его волю и позволяя ему выбирать ветряной поток.

Зефир мягко обволок их и потащил к замку. Нетопырь довольно пискнул и погладил дочь носом. Ветерок мягко трепал его шерсть, а воздушное течение было выбрано настолько умело, что мыш почти не двигал крыльями. Он парил среди постепенно светлеющего небосвода, то зигзагами поднимаясь выше, то камнем стремительно снижаясь, чтобы уже через мгновение взмыть вновь. Малышка вцепилась в его тёмную лоснящуюся шерсть и тихонько повизгивала от восторга.

Наконец, золотисто-розовый рассвет коснулся светлеющего небосклона. Стены замка вынырнули из утренней туманной дымки — и нетопырь, прижимая дочь к груди, спланировал на каменный пол башенки.

— Это было просто потрясающе! — задыхаясь от восторга, выпалила Мэйвис, возвращая себе вампирский облик.

Дракула улыбнулся и снова заключил дочь в объятья:

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, милая. Завтра полетаем ещё.


End file.
